Cokelat Taz-Mania
by Asane Yashi
Summary: Saat SMP dulu, tidak ada sejarahnya Kim SeeWoo mendapat cokelat pada tanggal 14 Februari.—"Ada juga yang lain. Yang ini bentuk muka Taz-mania, lho!"


**Disclaimer**

 **VOCALOID – YAMAHA, Internet Co., etc**

 **Warning:** Klise, kalimat tidak baku pada dialog, misstypo, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

"—Kokone! Kokone!"

Pandangan Kokone tetap terfokus pada layar laptop. Sengaja mengabaikan suara nyaring yang berasal dari orang di belakangnya. Iya, sengaja. Biarkan saja SeeWoo berteriak sesuka hati. Tugasnya saat ini lebih penting dari apapun.

Sementara itu, SeeWoo menggertakkan giginya. Ia sudah lelah dengan sikap sahabat sedari lahirnya ini.

"Woi! Jangan pura-pura gak denger, dong! Masa udah limabelas kali gue panggil masih aja dicuekin?!" Karena rasa kesalnya sudah melebihi batas, SeeWoo menusuk punggung Kokone dengan pensil 2B yang semena-mena dipinjamnya dari Kaito.

"Aduh! Apaan sih?!" Kokone meringis saat merasakan sebuah tusukan di punggungnya. Ia berani bertaruh kalau pensil itu baru saja diraut. Sialan, ini namanya kekerasan terhadap perempuan!

Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang dan mempelototi si pelaku. "Gue tau, lo mau pamer cokelat cokelat lo itu, 'kan?!" tuduhnya. Selanjutnya, SeeWoo malah tersenyum lebar.

Dengan dagu yang terangkat dan kedua tangan menyilang, SeeWoo bertanya, "Coba tebak, gue dapet berapa cokelat?"

Kokone menatapnya datar. Serius, apa tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang lebih penting dari ini?

"Sesuai dengan apa yang lo bilang setengah jam lalu, tujuhbelas cokelat," tebaknya.

"Salah. Duapuluh dua cokelat." SeeWoo menjentikkan jari. Haha, tak ada hal yang lebih membanggakan selain menyombongkan diri pada Kokone.

" _What?!_ " pekik gadis itu.

Ia heran luar biasa. Saat SMP dulu, tidak ada sejarahnya Kim SeeWoo mendapat cokelat pada tanggal 14 Februari. Jangankan dapat cokelat, SeeWoo lewat di koridor sekolah saja, para siswi (kecuali Kokone) langsung menjauh tiga meter dari tempat SeeWoo berada. Salahkan sifat narsis anak itu yang melebihi batas. Memuji diri sendiri sambil menggigit setangkai bunga matahari tentu saja bisa dianggap gila.

Tetapi semenjak mereka masuk ke SMA, dan SeeWoo mencalonkan diri sebagai anggota OSIS, keadaannya berbalik seratus delapanpuluh derajat. Maksudnya, dia memang tetap narsis, namun saat ia sedang mengorganisir sebuah acara sekolah dengan peluh mengalir di dahi, para _fangirl_ menganggap tidak ada hal yang lebih seksi dari itu. Ya ampun, susuk macam apa yang sebenarnya SeeWoo pakai. Kokone hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Banyak ya? Gue juga gak nyangka, valentine di tahun pertama SMA, gue bisa dapet cokelat sebanyak ini." SeeWoo menyangga dagu. Pensil di meja ia gelindingkan ke depan dan ke belakang.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik. Kemudian Kokone memutar bola mata.

"Yha. Gue harap salah satunya beracun," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Serem amat! Salah satunya dari Kak Lily." SeeWoo segera mengambil sebuah cokelat dari kolong meja dan menunjukkannya di depan mata Kokone. Benda itu terbungkus kertas kuning bermotif kucing, dengan pita merah muda yang menghiasi.

Kokone hanya menggumam, "Wow… dia pasti naksir orang yang salah."

Lily adalah murid kelas tiga, pimadona sekolah mereka. Dia gadis yang dikenal anggun, punya banyak teman, hobi menyanyi dan bermain piano. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, parasnya cantik, surainya pirang berkilau seperti model iklan shampoo seharga tigapuluh lima ribu perbotol. Sering mendapat peringkat di kelas, dan… oh, jangan lupakan kalau ia juga mempunyai suara yang merdu.

 _Mary-sue_ dalam kehidupan nyata, bisa tertarik pada orang seperti SeeWoo. Rasanya Kokone ingin membawa Lily ke dokter mata dan kejiwaan.

"Bilang apa tadi?" SeeWoo merasa kalau barusan Kokone mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Nggak. Gue nggak bilang apa-apa, tuh."

"Oh… Eh! Ada juga yang lain. Yang ini bentuk muka Taz-mania, lho!" Tangan SeeWoo merogoh kembali kolong meja. Setelah mendapatkan yang dicari, ia menaruhnya di atas meja. "Pas gue balik dari WC, tau tau ada ini di tas. Emang, jadi manusia kece itu ada aja kejutannya, ya, ahahaha,"

Mengabaikan kalimat terakhir SeeWoo, Kokone melihat cokelat tersebut dengan seksama. Cokelat itu terbungkus plastik bening dan diikat di bagian atas. Bentuknya… tidak sempurna. Ia yakin itu bentuk wajah seekor kucing, namun tidak terlalu jelas karena bagian telinga dan hidungnya agak meleleh.

"Bego! Ini bukan Taz-mania! Ini bentuk kucing, tau— hmp!"

Kokone cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau cokelat ini tidak asing baginya.

"Lha? Lo kenapa, deh?" Tanya SeeWoo kebingungan. Ia sempat mengira Kokone mendadak sariawan.

"E-Enggak! Gak apa-apa!"

SeeWoo mengernyit sebentar, lalu pandangannya kembali teralih pada cokelatnya. "Jadi ini bukan Taz-mania, ya… Lo tau nggak siapa yang taruh di tas gue? Dari tadi lo kan gak ke mana-mana."

Kokone menggeleng cepat.

"Begitu ya…." SeeWoo menghela napas. Ia sedikit kecewa, karena hanya cokelat ini yang wujud pemberinya tidak ia ketahui.

Sementara itu, Kokone mendecak kesal. "U-Udah, 'kan, menyombongkan diri-nya?! Tugas gue belom selesai, nih!" Dengan cepat, ia berbalik ke posisi semula. Berkutat dengan laptop dan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga.

SeeWoo hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya masih tenggelam dengan misteri identitas si pemberi cokelat.

"Oh, iya! Baru inget!" SeeWoo tersentak secara tiba-tiba. Dengan segera, ia mengambil sepucuk kertas berisikan pesan dari saku.

Kalau tidak salah, kertas itu tadi tertempel di pembungkus cokelat bentuk kucing tersebut. Ia mengutuk diri sendiri karena melupakan hal yang menurutnya penting ini.

"Woi, woi, Kokone! Di cokelat ini tadi ada pesannya, lho! Tulisannya…,"

'Untuk Kim SeeWoo. Dari, _suara hati_ yang selalu ada di dekatmu.'

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N**

Saya nulis apaan juga saya gak tau. Sekarang masih jauh dari valentine juga. Ahahahah— jadi gini ya rasanya kaku buat ngetik orz

Ada yang ngerti arti dari _suara hati_ di atas? Atau ada yang nggak ngerti? /melipir

Arti dari nama Kokone (心響) itu _heart sound_ alias suara hati.

Oke, selamat masuk ke sekolah baru, dan selamat masuk ke kelas baru! /digebukinkarenagaje

 **Minggu, 26 Juli 2015**

 **Salam,**

 **Kuzuryuuu**


End file.
